


Best of my love

by mukurokc



Series: Kizoku onmyoji [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurokc/pseuds/mukurokc





	1. Chapter 1

“你怎么不干脆说你想给他口然后上他”  
二宫看着松本发出去的邮件一脸嫌弃。  
“Nino！你瞎说什么呢，怎么能、怎么能发那样的话给前辈！”  
松本一张俊脸涨的通红，一把夺过了自己的手机。  
“嗯不能说，就是说你确实是想咯”  
“Nino！！！”  
松本润整个人像是一个马上要烧开的水壶，红的滚烫冒烟而且马上就要开始尖叫。

几乎所有和他亲近的人都知道他仰慕着前辈组合的樱井翔，而极小部分的人却知道他表面的仰慕里暗含着的那些小心思……  
这次樱井前辈友情出演和自己同组合的相叶主演的连续剧中的其中一集，松本知道后就一直暗自盘算着要去现场探班，连送的慰问品都准备好了，都是樱井翔爱吃的，甚至发挥了自己的迷之人脉，相叶还没看到剧本封面呢松本润已经在挑灯夜读了。  
这一读可不得了，刚看完第一章松本就直接冲进厕所——把洗手池放满水然后头埋进去开始尖叫。  
咋回事啊？咋说插屁股就插屁股呢？  
他把头拔出来表情呆滞的双手撑在水池边任由脸上的水滴答滴答的往下淌。  
“不行，我得再读一遍”  
说着摇头晃脑的出去了。

 

第二天相叶收到了一本皱巴巴的台本。  
“这啥”  
“第四话的台本”  
“为啥在你这啊？”  
“导演让我带给你的”  
“哦……最后一个问题”  
相叶凝重的看着手上的台本  
“它咋变这样了呢？”  
“……我忘记擦脸了”  
“？？？”  
“不要多问”  
“哦……”

 

松本润向来是以混进自己没参演的剧的庆功会出名的，所以相叶看到他大大方方的走进他们片场人员的聚会时一点也不意外，向松本打了个招呼就吃自己的去了，倒是被发现的松本浑身不自在，悄咪咪的凑到导演边上去了。  
他今天来的目的无非就一个——套出那个即将夺走前辈贞操（？）的人的名字，而且有可能的话，也不是说他想毛遂自荐……好吧他就是想毛遂自荐怎么了。  
他前两天才从导演那里拿到了新一话的台本，现在谈到自己的读后感自然是水到渠成，三下两下就将话题引到了想要的方向。  
“但是相泽桑怎么会想到让樱井桑来演这个角色？”  
“哎呀你不觉得樱井君有那种，就是观众喜欢的，禁欲的感觉嘛”  
微醺的导演打了个酒嗝，三下两下就把话都秃噜出去了。  
“他也是个仗义的孩子，一说是事务所后辈的剧就立刻答应了，到现在还没看到脚本呢吧”  
你这和骗人去拍毛片的恶德制作公司有什么区别！  
松本润在内心怒吼，面上还得假装微笑  
“是吗。那内个，和樱井桑拍对手戏的是谁啊？就是他那个男朋友”  
“那个啊，说起来还有点麻烦。本来我们是想请他组合的相方来演的，毕竟他和今井君的cp还挺火的？但是经纪人没给通过啊，说他们不是那种事务所。而且你们事务所你也知道嘛，哪有那么好请，毕竟我们这个经费在这里，男朋友的角色其实出场不多，但是又挺重要的，演员又得美型又得有人品，不然放出去了樱井君的粉丝不得炎上”  
“您还懂得挺多”  
松本听得直摇头笑。  
“那可不，你小子是不是觉得我上年纪了就不懂互联网那些东西了？”  
“哪能啊，我是佩服您与时俱进的意识。那个，相泽桑……”  
马屁也拍得差不多了，是时候提出正题了。  
“你看这个角色我上怎么样？”  
导演瞥了他一眼，摇了摇头  
“你演这个角色倒是合适，但是这个啊这个”  
导演对他比了个钱的手势，继续喝酒  
“这哪能要报酬呢，能出演导演的剧是我的荣幸。就当给我们相叶君友情出演了，您看怎么样？”  
“你倒是会说话，那行啊，我去和助监督说一下，这事就这么定了”

松本润脸都要笑僵了，他就不是个擅长拍马屁的人，而且他们团里有的是比他会说话的，也不需要他去讨这个好，但是他的努力没有白费，很快他就会发现这次拉下脸换来的是何等的血赚………


	2. Chapter 2

“前辈，我们要不要私下先一起排练一下？”

 

樱井刚起床时收到这条来自松本的邮件时还有些懵逼，但很快他就反应过来了。

 

昨天晚上他就收到了来自松本的一长条措辞严谨一看就改了不知道多少遍的邮件，这才知道原来松本要和他演对手戏， 而且昨天正是周一，他有新闻的直播，这小子还很认真的给他写了个观后感。

 

“真是不可爱”

 

樱井咕哝着爬起来进了浴室。

 

昨晚开完反省会回来已经很晚了，路上经纪人将台本交给他，回来后他简单的洗漱了就睡了，还没来得及看台本呢。

 

不知道松本在里面演什么角色。

 

樱井一边刷牙一边想。

 

他和松本在jr时代关系十分亲密，但是随着两个人进了不同的组合关系淡了，两人私下的交友圈也没有交集，尤其是不知道什么时候开始，那个瘦瘦小小的可爱弟弟变成了这样的霸道总裁人设，见了面也只会礼貌的点点头叫“樱井桑”，明明以前都是黏糊糊的叫自己“翔君”，樱井每次见到他都会产生一种自家小孩长偏了的惋惜之情。

 

“是叫叶山来着？松润的角色”

 

洗漱完毕的樱井窝在沙发上优哉游哉的喝着啤酒看起了台本，也不管这还是大早上。

 

看着看着他就发现不对劲了，再次确认了自己的角色和松本的角色无误之后，他盯着松本给他发的邮件陷入了沉思

 

“这算不算是性骚扰？”

 

纵观全文，他和松本的对手戏就只有“在酒吧见面”，“在家里干了个爽”以及事件结束后再见面的一小段谈话，他们还能排练什么？

 

”这小孩，天然起来倒是和以前一样“

 

樱井只觉得松本是犯傻了，乐呵呵的给松本回了条”好啊“

 

殊不知对面的松本在收到回信后连他们将来收养的小孩叫什么名字都想好了。

 

“松本君”

 

在一次节目的收录后，樱井叫住了松本。

 

“啊，是”

 

松本紧张的在裤子上抹了抹手汗，做出一副轻松的表情。

 

“我问过你的经纪人了，这之后你没有预定了吧？”

 

“是的”

 

“怎么样？要不要来我家？”

 

松本润的表情裂了。

 

“就是之前说的那个，排练嘛排练，不过你有事的话就算了”

 

樱井以为松本不愿意，朝他眨了眨眼。

 

“不……可是……我没带啊……”

 

松本的声音在颤抖，樱井有点莫名其妙

 

“没带？什么？台本的话我那里有哦”

 

“……没事之后再买就好了”

 

机会千载难逢啊松本润！这样想着松本小声嘀咕着，含蓄的点了点头，生怕樱井看出自己现在恨不得长出翅膀飞到樱井家里去似的。

 

“真是不坦率啊松润”

 

樱井见状揉了揉松本的头，完全看不出这个酷哥内心的少女尖叫。

 

还好，还有备用的！

 

在车上松本特意挑了离樱井远的位置，暗搓搓的翻着自己的钱包，终于从隔层里翻出了那个套。

 

自从他发现自己在樱井心里就是个弟弟，永远也不会被当成恋爱对象对待之后他就立志要转变自己的形象，正好他们团那时候需要一个霸道总裁定位，他就自告奋勇的上了。

 

自那时起，为了将来有一天会用到，他就一直在钱包的隔层里塞一个套子备用，然而钱包换了一个又一个，套套也过期了一个又一个，而他唯一见到樱井翔屁股的机会就是跨年的时候换衣服！还是隔着他和他相方同款的内裤！

 

在松本润的内心还在流泪的时候，樱井家已经到了，樱井对这个一路上一言不发表情还瞬息万变的后辈完全没办法，那个喜欢挂在他身上撒娇的松本润到底去哪了？

 

樱井叹着气打开了房门，刚想给松本找拖鞋下一秒就被按在了门上。

 

诶？咋回事？等一下，这个场景……难道是已经开始排练了？刚才在车上是在入戏？不愧是松润，很专业啊。

 

以上是樱井的内心感想。

 

然而松本的内心感想则是……

 

怎么办在门口就忍不住了，他会不会觉得我太心急了？第一次还是在床上比较好吧要不假装他睫毛掉在脸上了再若无其事的抽身？

 

两人完全不在一个频道上。

 

“那个……”

 

松本摸了一下樱井的脸

 

“你睫毛掉在脸上了”

 

说完默默抽开身子，低下头换鞋。

 

樱井愣了一下

 

不是排练啊……

 

回味了一下放大在眼前的那张俊脸，樱井咂了咂嘴，这臭小子，越长越帅了。


	3. Chapter 3

“松润要喝啤酒吗？”

樱井在厨房里叫道。

“好的”

松本坐在客厅沙发上眼睛像扫描仪一样把眼前的每一处摆设都印在脑海里，一边在内心冒着小花花想着这就是翔君住的地方啊~一边内心深处又龟毛的嫌弃，这也太乱了……

正想着樱井已经从厨房出来了，将两瓶冰啤酒放在客厅的茶几上，樱井盘腿坐在松本脚边的地毯上拍了拍他的小腿

“放松点，当自己家就好”

“啊，好、好的……”

他现在非常放松，完全没有觉得自己要过呼吸了。

 

“干杯~”

樱井和他碰了瓶，咕咚咕咚的喝了一大口

“哈~爽~”

松本看着樱井豪爽的喝酒样子自己也灌了一大口，不过对他来说更像是借酒壮胆。

“呐，最近怎么样？”

樱井捏了根鱿鱼丝塞进嘴里，随意的问着松本的近况。

“托前辈的福，一切都好”

松本从来没觉得自己这么僵硬过，说出去的话自己都觉得客套的厉害，只好闷声大口喝酒。

果然樱井听了也不开心的戳了戳他的腿”

“好冷漠啊喂”

 

两人开始聊些无伤大雅的工作日常，酒过三巡松本也放开了许多。樱井今天喝得有点多，不知是不是和他一样借酒壮胆呢？眼神都不能聚焦了。气氛刚好，松本琢磨着差不多该进入正题了，樱井却突然开始傻笑，趴到松本的大腿上抬着眼睛看他

“松润……我可以说些事情吗……”

“啊？当然可以”

“那个啊，松润一开始邀请我的时候，我真的很开心哦……”

松本看着樱井湿润的眼睛，咽了下口水。

“我们好久没这样在一起了，我总觉得那时候的小润长大了，不再需要我了……但是今天啊我发现了……”

樱井向上爬着，晃晃悠悠的坐到松本腿上摸着松本的脸，眼神恍惚

“小润果然还是那个时候的小润啊……虽然偷偷长成了个浓颜大帅哥，但是笑起来的时候还是和那个时候一样可爱”

说着樱井嘿嘿傻笑了两声。

松本怕樱井掉下去，手犹豫了一下，还是放在了樱井的腰上。

隔着薄薄的衣物樱井的热度和柔韧的肌肉爆发般的冲击着他的神经，松本感觉自己的脑袋也昏昏沉沉的，樱井身上的香味快要把他淹没了。

“翔君……”

他低低的呼着樱井的名字，鼻子在他的颈窝处磨蹭着，无意识的大力揉着樱井的腰

“翔君……喜欢你……”

“嗯……”

樱井似是被他弄的不舒服了，哼哼了两声，然后在他的额头上“吧唧”的亲了一口

“我也最喜欢小润了~”

他手脚并用的像个八爪鱼似的抱住松本，含糊不清的说着。

 

“然后呢？”

小栗旬的眼睛里闪着八卦的光芒。

“然后我就跑了，不然你怎么会在这里见到我”

松本润恶狠狠的灌了一口酒对着小栗呲牙。

“这就是你的不对了。箭在弦上了还要把它剪断可是会被弦抽的！”

小栗一副恨铁不成钢的表情让松本又灌了一大口闷酒

“他对我根本就不是那个意思，哪有什么弦不弦的”

松本吸了吸鼻子，竟是委屈的有些想哭

“他说了，我是他最喜欢的后辈，永远的好弟弟……去他的弟弟”

他捶了一下桌子，泄了气般的趴在桌面

“谁要当弟弟，你才是弟弟，哼……”

小栗同情的看着松本起伏的后背，默默的递给他一张餐巾纸。

 

正在呼呼大睡的樱井翔并不知道自己是一个何等罪孽的男人，今天也在惹人为他流泪。


	4. Chapter 4

4、

「你新换的香水不错」  
今井看了一眼邮件，抬头  
“我们不是就坐在一起吗，为什么要发邮件？”  
“哎呀你别问，先回我”  
樱井的心思你别猜。  
今井耸了耸肩，回信。  
「谢谢（闪亮）」

“奇怪，能发邮件也能收到啊”  
樱井噘着嘴小声嘟囔。  
“到底怎么了?”  
善良的今井同学还是决定关心一下这个善变的相方。  
“我之前给人发邮件，对方一直没回，还以为我手机出问题了呢”  
“那现在看来就单纯的是对方没回呢”  
“……你知道吗有时候你真的很残酷”

 

上次他邀松本回家喝酒，一紧张就喝断片了，他都不记得松本什么时候回去的，只知道第二天早上自己换上了睡衣还被卷在被子里裹得跟个蚕宝宝似的，半天没能钻出来。  
他给松本发了一封道歉的邮件，就算是寄到邮局也应该到松本润手上了，然而却完全没有收到回信，仿佛他寄出去的其实是个漂流瓶。  
松本那么懂礼貌的孩子，正常情况下不可能不给自己回信。  
他之前还抱有一丝幻想是出了什么状况，现在看来难不成真是松本润不愿意回自己……？  
为什么啊？这不应该啊？  
樱井翔冥思苦想。  
难道他酒后乱……咳，酒后发疯，让松本润讨厌了？  
这个想法让樱井的脸皱成了一团，惹得今井又去捏他的脸。  
“哎呀我们家小翔真可爱”  
樱井闷闷的哼了一声。

 

不知不觉客串相叶的剧已经开机了，本来拍戏就很有可能不是按镜头顺序来的，而且他和松本的日程又比较难调和，调整来调整去竟是留到了最后。  
之前在酒吧那场戏由于需要的群演数量很多，所以两人的镜头是分开拍后期合成的，这就导致了两人第一次的对手戏……

 

樱井坐在松本的休息室听着化妆台那边传来的声音，尴尬一阵一阵的直冲脑门。  
他就是想来和松本打个招呼，虽然这种事一般都是后辈做的，但他也不是会介意这种事情的人。  
然而推门进来后他才意识到刚才松本声音含糊的缘由……

因为他们等会有吻戏，所以松本润在刷牙！  
这个想法让樱井翔整个人都不好了，同时他又开始过度的意识自己——他是不是也该刷个牙？还得用点止汗剂免得摸起来黏糊糊的，今天的香水味道还可以吧……  
就在樱井翔悄咪咪闻自己腋下味道的时候，松本已经带着清爽的气息如风一般悄无声息的来到了他身边。

“翔桑今天为什么过来了？”  
松本坐在他身边，不知是不是神经过敏，樱井觉得自己可以闻到他身上的薄荷味。  
“不，我就是，来打个招呼”  
樱井露出了营业微笑，脚下缓缓向门的方向移动。  
“但是很不巧我刚想起来我还有事情没做”  
刷牙  
“那就等会再见了”  
樱井飞一样的逃走了。

 

这就是壁咚啊。  
樱井翔瞪着一双大眼睛眨巴眨巴。  
事情发生的非常快，从被松本润按在门上亲吻到“果然是薄荷味”的感叹到因为没有反应被NG仿佛只是一瞬。  
而很显然樱井翔的脑袋还没从第一个步骤里转过弯儿来。  
迷迷糊糊的看着松本润笑着为他解围，迷迷糊糊的被带回原地，迷迷糊糊的听着那声“Action”，  
直到第二次被按在门上，他才终于反应过来。  
他现在，在和松本润接吻啊。  
小心翼翼的回应，得到了更激烈的亲吻作为奖励，他张开嘴让松本的舌头探进来，唇齿间都是对方的气息。  
这不对劲，太不对劲了。  
樱井翔一边乖巧的让松本润扯下自己的上衣一边舔着嘴唇想。  
为什么这一定要是个长镜头？  
松本润火热的胸膛抵着他的，他能感受到对方身体里隐藏的力量，不知不觉松本润已经长得比他还要高大了，曾经青涩的果实如今成熟而迷人，散发着馥郁的芬芳。  
他感受着自己下身传来的力度，松本的手劲大的惊人。他亲了亲松本唇角的痣，趁着对方眼神迷蒙的一瞬间推开了他

“至少让我先去冲个澡”  
他喘着气说道。

“卡。OK！”

 

松本低垂的睫毛盖住了他的眼眸，但是樱井依旧不敢去看他。  
他想他知道那里面装的是什么情绪，因为他自己肯定也是一样。


End file.
